


Fluffy Sparring Thing

by spaceMaverick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Magic, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader Is Chara, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sparring, theyre just incredibly close w chara and talk around them, two kids havin a playfight.. hanging out.. bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Frisk and Chara practice some fighting and chat a bit. Self-indulgent and gay.





	Fluffy Sparring Thing

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this last year to practice descriptions and it turned into this

Chara ducked under a false blast of flames, rolling with the impact and sending a thick vine of ivy towards Frisk’s legs. They jumped up, the vine only grazing their toe. Frisk darted forward with their blunt knife. They did a mock-strike aimed at Chara’s lower abdomen. Chara grabbed their wrist and pulled them closer, gripping their shoulder and shoving them to the ground. Chara jumped back and summoned more ivy to trap Frisk’s limbs. They flipped the knife around and writhed, trying to slice through the vines around their wrist. Chara watched, curious about what they would try next; their plan with the knife definitely wasn’t going to work.

A faint glow surrounded Frisk. Chara saw the vines begin to shrivel and break. _They’re using heat!_ Chara realized. They had rarely seen Frisk use contained fire, rather than sending bursts towards an opponent. The ivy momentarily burst into flame, then quickly blackened and disappeared. Frisk stumbled to their feet and ran at Chara, still glowing. Chara gasped at the unexpected heat Frisk had gripped them with. They jerked back and hooked a leg around Frisk’s, making them topple over again. Frisk yanked Chara’s leg out from under them. They pinned Chara’s arms down and clambered over their waist, straddling them. With a smirk, they pointed the knife at Chara’s neck.

“I win.”

Chara propped themselves up on their elbows. “I want to say it was unfair, but it was a dumb idea to let you so close to my legs.” Frisk laughed and leaned forward, kissing Chara on their forehead. Chara ignored the heat rising in their cheeks. “How did you keep your fire magic inside for so long? I’ve only been able to do it in short intense bursts.”

Frisk got off of Chara and sat next to them. Chara sat up, too. “Honestly, I think it’s because I have more patience while fighting.”

“Fuck off, there’s gotta be something else.”

“I don't know!” Frisk pushed them playfully. “I try to focus on one part of my body- usually the part I _really_ need to be hot- and center it all there. Then I imagine it spreading gradually. It kind of does it on its own.”

Chara was silent, thinking. “So it’s about visualizing,” they pondered out loud. They saw Frisk shrug in their peripheral vision. “Visualizing and focus…” Chara looked at their hand, channeling fire magic to it. A bright glow surrounded their hand, threatening to burst out. Chara tried to imagine it spreading more evenly through their arm. Something happened, but not enough for the glow to subside. They felt Frisk watching them.

“I’m serious about imagining,” Frisk said quietly. “I see it as lava sometimes, to make it easier to see it flowing. You _gotta_ visualize.”

Chara nodded and closed their eyes. They felt the heat in their arm and let it appear in their mind. A memory of stinging pain from when they fell in poison ivy surfaced. They imagined the magic spreading the way the sting from the ivy did. Heat crept up their arm, but they didn’t open their eyes in fear that the image would fade. Frisk made an excited noise. _I guess I’m doing well._ A gentle brush on their arm made them look up. The glow was softer now, and visible around most of their arm. It faded to nothing in a few seconds. Frisk was smiling.

“Like that, yeah,” they said. “I guess it isn’t patience.”

“Ha!” Chara stuck their tongue out at Frisk. “Told you.”

“Whatever,” Frisk retorted. “But yeah, if you practice you can do it with your eyes open, and for longer.”

“That’s awesome,” Chara breathed. Frisk chuckled and swung and arm around their shoulders, pulling them closer.

“You know what? I’ve never thought it was much, but I guess it’s pretty damn cool.”


End file.
